


Keep Away

by RisingSm0ke



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friendship, NO blackice unless you squint and wish hard enough I guess?, One Shot, just two former enemies being goofballs really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSm0ke/pseuds/RisingSm0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch snatches Jack's staff and the chase is on to get it back. One shot that takes place some time after Pitch tried to snuff out the Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairytale Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fairytale+Warrior).



> My friend Fairytale Warrior (who you can find of FF.net) asked me to write this so I did bc she's awesome and I can't say no. So this happened at like 1am and it's not edited have fun.

The forest was dark and foreboding in the bleached light of the full moon. The trees creaked in the autumn wind, leafless and rattling, their shadows stretching and weaving together into one large web of deep darkness. It was in these shadows that Pitch Black hid, so thoroughly melded with the blackness that not even his glowing yellow eyes were visible.

The Nightmare King watched as a figure ambled their way through the army of trees, seemingly indifferent to the ominous atmosphere and biting cold of the season. He narrowed his eyes as Jack Frost got closer, the fool twirling his staff lazily as he unknowingly approached the patch of shadow Pitch lurked in. Shadows coiled around Pitch's feet as he lowered his head slightly, pale gold eyes locked on Jack's back as the Guardian passed by, he bared his sharp teeth in a snarl as he prepared to attack.

There was a growl and an explosion of movement behind him, and Jack barely had time to turn and face his attacker before he was knocked off his feat and sent somersaulting along the ground until his back met a tree with a dull 'thud.' The winter spirit blinked back the spots in his vision as he looked up at Pitch from his upside-down position against the tree, back awkwardly folded so that his feet were by his head.

Long gray fingers scooped up the Guardian's crook and absent-mindedly traced the wood grain pattern as Pitch chuckled darkly, staring down at the toppled spirit. “Hello Jack.” The Boogeyman greeted smoothly and with a smug smirk. “To what do I owe the pleasure of having the Guardian of Fun stroll through my woods on this particular night?”

Jack snorted as he did one last somersault to right himself before answering. “Ha ha Pitch very funny,” He griped, brushing the dead leaves off his hoodie and giving Pitch a wary smile. “Now give me my staff back.”

Pitch only raised an eyebrow, his smirk twisting into something more malicious and hands gripping the weapon more firmly. “And if I refuse?” He asked coyly, taking a teasing step back. Jack huffed and rolled his eyes before spreading his hands in a peaceful gesture and putting on a wide smile.

“Pleeeaase?” Pitch took another step back. “Pretty please?” The shadow man gave a snort and took another step, now engulfed in shadow once again. Jack dropped his arms to his sides and hunched a little, whining in irritation as he watched Pitch melt away with a cackle.

“You want your stick back so badly, then come and get it!” The man's voice echoed even after his form disappeared, leaving Jack alone in the forest with the shadows and skittering leaves.

“Damn it Pitch!” The Guardian yelled, even as a wide grin split his face and he raced off into the dark, following the feeling of chilling terror that always seemed to cloak the Nightmare King.

 

It was almost morning, the sun preparing to breach the horizon and paint the still-darkened sky, when Jack finally managed to find Pitch. The Boogeyman was skulking in an alleyway, leering at today's early-risers briskly making their way down the sidewalk. _Probably looking for someone to scare,_ Jack thought, landing on a nearby rooftop and deciding to give Pitch a taste of his own medicine.

That plan was ruined however as the tall gray-skinned man gave a short laugh, “I know you're there, Frost.” He said matter of factly without taking his eyes off the people in front of him.

Jack cursed silently and launched himself at the shadow man, but it was too late and instead of tackling his target, he got a couple wisps of Nightmare Sand and the sound of Pitch snickering as he escaped back toward the forest. The Guardian of Fun laughed breathlessly in response, springing after the rapidly fading laughter with a look of determination of his face.

Shadows and Nightmare Sand swirled just out of reach as Pitch managed to keep his head start over the frost spirit, the two dodging in and out of the trees and speeding deeper and deeper into the forest. Jack frowned when he realized where the Boogeyman was headed and called up a powerful gust of wind in an attempt to reach Pitch before he could vanish into his cave. Jack would never be able to find him in the heavy darkness of the underground cave system, especially if Pitch didn't wish to be spotted.

That extra burst of speed was all Jack needed however, and he managed to wrap his arms around Pitch's lean form, sending them both off balance with the extra momentum and tumbling to the leafy forest floor. They landed in a heap but Jack was quick to perch himself on Pitch's back, preventing an escape.

“Frost! Get _off!_ ” The Nightmare King snarled, struggling to unpin both his arms so he could sit up. Jack let him struggle a little longer, giggling at Pitch's attempts, before flopping over to lie back to back on top of his captive.

“Nah,” He said offhandedly. “I kinda like it here. You may look like skin and bones but this is actually pretty comfy.” Pitch growled lowly before heaving a massive sigh and stopping his struggle, seeming to accept defeat as he lay in the dirt and leaves, chin resting on his one free arm.

“I hate you.” He grumbled quietly and without much venom. Jack only gave a burst of laughter as he twisted to reach over and ruffle Pitch's spiked hair.

“Hey! I love ya too buddy!” Jack cried, a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Pitch only growled again, pausing a moment before using Jack's lapse in concentration to surge upwards, throwing the younger to the ground with a yelp. The Nightmare King delicately swiped at the leaves and dirt clinging to his robes as he watched Jack rise to his feet and carelessly shake his head, freeing it of most of the stuck forest debris.

“Soooo?” Jack inquired, sliding up to the taller man and raising his eyebrows, still smiling as he firmly wrapped an arm around his companion's narrow shoulders. Pitch glanced down, meeting Jack's eyes for a moment and reaching a hand over to pluck a stray leaf out of the younger's white hair.

“So what?” The Boogeyman replied, feinting ignorance and flicking the leaf away.

“So I caught you!” Jack huffed, “Rules say I get my staff back, I won!” The frost spirit pouted as Pitch only tapped a finger to his chin, eyes going skyward as if in thought.

“Oh? Do they now?” Pitch questioned with false innocence. Jack only whined loudly, knowing the Boogeyman hated the noise, and moved to grab one of Pitch's lean arms with both his hands, shaking the appendage like a child begging their parent for a favor.

“Aw c'mooon! Pleeeeaaaase!” Pitch's eye twitched as he glared, but Jack continued, “I won it fair and square! PLEEEEAAAASE?”

“Alright!” Pitch finally snapped, ripping his arm out of Jack's grip and summoning the staff in question with a flick of his fingers. “Just leave me be, you obnoxious brat!”

Jack was quick to snatch his staff back before Pitch could change his mind and let out a crow of triumph, letting the wind whisk him into the air before coming back to land by the Boogeyman's side once more. Pitch curled his lip and rolled his eyes in disgust, turning and striding the short distance to the beaten bed frame covering the cave entrance.

“Yes yes, now run along and bother one of your Guardian friends.” He said with a disinterested wave over his shoulder, not bothering to turn and say a proper goodbye to the other spirit as Pitch vanished into his dim home. Jack only smiled and cupped his hands over his mouth, staff tucked under one arm, calling loudly,

“I had fun too Pitch, I'll see ya later!”

His only answer was an annoyed snarl that drifted faintly from under the bed.

 


End file.
